<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Autumn, We Met by nyooniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769408">That Autumn, We Met</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyooniverse/pseuds/nyooniverse'>nyooniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyooniverse/pseuds/nyooniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the moment when Jonghyun realizes, that nothing is more important than Minhyun's happiness.</p><p>Even if that means losing his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun &amp; Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Letting Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's my first work posted here, please be nice uwu.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong> <span class="u">AUTHOR'S POV</span> </strong> <span class="u"></span></p><p>"Jonghyun-ah, good night," he softly whispered into his ears, gently caressing his hair.</p><p>"Mm," he replied sleepily. He delicately examined the face in front of him one last time before closing his eyes.</p><p>It didn't take long for Jonghyun to drift into dreamland.</p><p>"Jonghyun-ah, I lo-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>JONGHYUN'S POV</strong> </span>
</p><p>"Jonghyun.. Jonghyun?" a familiar voice wakes me up.</p><p>The scene in front of me changes.</p><p>I rub my eyes and get up from the couch.</p><p>"Ah, Aron hyung," I say, my voice still coarse.</p><p>"You know, you were tearing in your sleep," he carefully says, eyes full of worry.</p><p>I quickly turn away from him, wiping off the already dried tears.</p><p>"W-was I?" I pretend to ask, trying to brush it off. For sure I knew, those were real tears.</p><p>"Jonghyun-ah, you really can't lie," he sighs, taking the seat beside me.</p><p>I squeeze my fist, trying to not let the emotions show.</p><p>But still fails to.</p><p>"H-hyung, I can never be happy anymore.. I really can't, live the same way as before."</p><p>It didn't take long for Aron hyung to pull me into a hug as he notices my tears falling. He doesn't speak a word, but I feel his gentle pats on my back.</p><p>We stay like this for a minute or so before he pulls away first. "Let's go see him then, if it hurts this much for you," he softly says.</p><p>I hesitate, but my heart says otherwise. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>AUTHOR'S POV</strong> </span>
</p><p>"Welcome!" a man's voice calls out.</p><p>Aron walks ahead, slightly bowing to the man, who has a pretty shade of purple hair.</p><p>"We would like service for two, please," he politely says.</p><p>"Sure, please follow me to get seated," he signals.</p><p>Right behind him, Jonghyun slowly scans the shop, searching for the familiar figure. There are only a few customers, each with a staff servicing them, but none is the one is the one he's looking for.</p><p>"Jonghyun-ah, come here!" Aron hyung calls from afar, already seated down.</p><p>Jonghyun takes the seat empty seat beside him, eyes still wandering around. Aron leans in and whispers, "I'll ask for you, just stay still."</p><p>He looks for the male staff who is at the counter and quickly approaches him.</p><p>"By any chance, is Hwang Minhyun working today?" he asks, eyes full of anticipation.</p><p>"Minhyun? He's at the back now. Do you know him?" he replies.</p><p>"Y-yes, kind of, I guess? Can you get him to service my friend, please?"</p><p>The staff stares at him for a few seconds before nodding and heading to the back of the shop.</p><p>"Minhyun-ah! Can you service a customer? He's asking for you."</p><p>Minhyun turns around, mouth still full of snacks. "Me? Okay, I'll be out in awhile!" he agrees instantly.</p><p>He hurriedly takes a sip of water before rushing out. The thought of someone specifically requesting for him makes him excited.</p><p>He wears his apron as he goes out, "Mingi-ya, where's the customer?" he asks the same staff at the counter. He points at the far end, "The guy in navy, but not him, the one beside him."</p><p>"Dongho-ya! You go with Minhyun, there's two customers there," the staff, Mingi, prompts the other staff beside him, who's scrolling his phone.</p><p>He gets up and they both approach Aron and Jonghyun.</p><p>"Welcome to Nu'Salon, how can I service you today?" Dongho asks as he wraps the cape around Aron.</p><p>He looks at himself in the mirror, "I'll like my hair washed and styled."</p><p>At the same time, Minhyun asks, "What hair services would you like to get today, sir?"</p><p>Jonghyun keeps his head low, lips trembling as he struggles to say a word.</p><p>"Sir? Are you okay?"</p><p>Jonghyun slowly brings his head up, eyes finally meeting the figure behind him through the mirror.</p><p>The familiar face he longs for.</p><p>But Minhyun slightly frowns, "It's you?"</p><p>Before Jonghyun could speak, he continues, "You know, if you're gonna tell me the same thing as the previous time, I suggest you not to."</p><p>Jonghyun can't help but to feel disappointed. He hears the reluctance in Minhyun's voice. He knows it's impossible, so he'll rather not make the current situation worse. At least, he can spend time with him.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm just here for a haircut, just give me a trim," Jonghyun tries to smile, as if nothing happened. In fact, his hearts hurt so much, it's almost tearing apart.</p><p>"Sure, I'll be happy to," Minhyun sounds relieved.</p><p>"Jonghyun-ah, I'll go wash my hair first," Aron says as he stands up and leaves with Dongho.</p><p>That leaves just Jonghyun and Minhyun at the hairdressing area. It is filled with silence, that even Minhyun feels awkward.</p><p>"What style do you prefer?" he breaks the silence first.</p><p>"Just do what you like-" Jonghyun responds but pauses almost immediately. "I mean, just do what you think will suit me."</p><p>Minhyun nods.</p><p>"Minhyun-ah, you surely don't remember anymore.. that you used to decide them for me," Jonghyun thinks.</p><p>His thoughts start trailing off as he stares deeply into Minhyun's eyes through the mirror.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>THROWBACK</strong> </span>
</p><p>"Dear customer, please take a seat," Minhyun pulls the chair.</p><p>Jonghyun laughs, "What are you up to today?" he sits down at the balcony.</p><p>"I told you, I'm giving you a haircut today!" he excitedly replies with the scissors in his hand.</p><p>"Hmm, what kind of hairstyle this time?"</p><p>"A handsome hairstyle for a handsome customer, just wait for it!" Minhyun teases.</p><p>Just like this, time passes as they share simple happiness like this.</p><p>"All done!" Minhyun eagerly says, passing Jonghyun a mirror to check.</p><p>"Hmm," Jonghyun runs his fingers across his hair. Minhyun's eyes is full of anticipation, they're almost twinkling.</p><p>"You really know what suits me well, Minhyun-ah. I love it," Jonghyun smiles in satisfaction.</p><p>Minhyun's expression lights up as he back hugs Jonghyun. "Of course, how can I not know you well? he lovingly whispers, "You're the love of my life."</p><hr/><p>"Sir. Sir?"</p><p>Jonghyun snaps back to reality. "H-huh?"</p><p>"What do you think of it?" Minhyun points at the mirror.</p><p>Jonghyun looks, briefly checking his hair.</p><p>"It's good, I like it," signalling Minhyun to continue.</p><p>He knows, the hair only looks nice on him because Minhyun is just doing his job, and not because he still loves and remembers him.</p><p>"I'll trim your fringe now," Minhyun moves to the front. He half squats to match Jonghyun's height and leans it closer.</p><p>Jonghyun's heart flutters, a feeling he hasn't felt for a long time. He could see every single detail on Minhyun's face. From his fox-like eyes, his tall nose bridge to those soft pinkish lips, that he misses.</p><p>He misses every part of him, which used to belong to him.</p><p>Luckily, Minhyun isn't aware as he focuses on his task. Jonghyun didn't want him to feel uncomfortable either, but he can't help but to stare, since it might be the last.</p><p>Jonghyun opens his mouth to say something, but swallowed back his words at the very last second.</p><p>Minhyun notices, his hands gradually slowing down with the scissors.</p><p>"It's done," he finishes the last snip and moves behind Jonghyun.</p><p>Jonghyun doesn't say anything, so Minhyun clears his throat first, "You have something to say, don't you?" he asks as he brushes the hair off Jonghyun's shirt.</p><p>Millions of thoughts flash past Jonghyun's mind.</p><p>Should he tell Minhyun, about everything that has happened? That they met autumn that year as both of them strolled down the maple garden? That their dream is to settle down in Japan and run a salon?</p><p>That the car accident, cruelly took away all the happiness and memories between them.</p><p>That.. Kim Jonghyun is now a stranger to Hwang Minhyun.</p><p>Or should he, for the final time, leave a good impression of himself? He would rather Minhyun forgets him, then remembering him as the annoying guy who doesn't stop bothering him.</p><p>It hurts, but Jonghyun chooses the latter.</p><p>"Minhyun-ah, forgive me for calling you like this. You don't have to remember anything, because it seems like you are happier this way."</p><p>This time, Minhyun listens, as he realizes Jonghyun's eyes are brimming with tears.</p><p>"Just remember, that all I ever asked for, was for you to be happy." Jonghyun manages to say before standing up to leave.</p><p>He walks towards the door, with one last tiny bit of hope left in him. If Minhyun says something, like anything, to stop him from leaving, then Jonghyun will never, ever leave him again.</p><p>He waits, and waits.</p><p>"3.. 2.."</p><p>"1."</p><p>Jonghyun smiles bitterly at the silence.</p><p>He knows, that it's time to let go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Slowly, but Surely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Do you believe in destiny?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The autumn wind blows, sweeping Jonghyun's soft brown hair to the side. Jonghyun strolls down the garden path with a camera in his hand, making sure to capture every beautiful shot of the place.</p><p>
  <em>Japan, it's been years.</em>
</p><p>He sees the maple trees and hits the shutter button multiple times. He tries to get the perfect shot, but none of them is the one he's looking for. Something is missing to fully complement the beauty of the burnt orange theme.</p><p>
  <em>Right, it can never be complete without him.</em>
</p><p>Jonghyun smiles bitterly at the photos. They are beautiful, but not perfect.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>THROWBACK</strong> </span>
</p><p>"Hi, can you take a photo for me?" a voice calls out from behind as Jonghyun adjusts the angle of his camera.</p><p>He turns around and is greeted by a guy in blonde, who is slightly taller than him.</p><p>"Sure," Jonghyun replies, taking the stranger's camera while the latter finds his spot in front of the maple tree.</p><p>"1, 2, 3."</p><p>Jonghyun clicks the shutter.</p><p>The stranger excitedly checks the photos taken, beaming in satisfaction as he scrolls through the photos that look professionally taken. Of course, Kim Jonghyun, who has been doing photography for years, never disappoints with his work.</p><p>"Thank you, they are beautiful!" the stranger lit up with an eye smile, one that catches Jonghyun's attention almost immediately.</p><p>"Anyways, I love your hair!" the stranger adds, referring to Jonghyun's nicely styled blue hair.</p><p>Jonghyun smiles, "Thank you, I like yours too," Jonghyun might have sounded a bit too sincere.</p><p>Suddenly, both of them are feeling shy at the compliment.</p><p>Jonghyun scratches his nape awkwardly, and the stranger can't help to chuckle at his cute acts.</p><p>"I'm Hwang Minhyun, and you?" he reaches out his hand.</p><p>Jonghyun blinks a few times before taking his hand, "Kim Jonghyun."</p><p>Under the maple trees, two strangers met, like a destiny.</p><p>They say love arrives at the most unexpected timing,</p><p>and it's true.</p><p>...</p><p>Jonghyun snaps back to reality when his camera switches off itself after a low battery alert. He decides to walk to the nearest pavilion to get the battery replaced.</p><p>He finds an empty one and settles himself down. As he concentrates on changing the battery, he doesn't realize someone enters the pavilion, taking a seat at the opposite end, their backs facing each other.</p><p>"I'm not coming back yet, I need to find what I lost here," the voice speaks on the phone.</p><p>"You don't even know what is it," the other end replies.</p><p>"I'll just follow my heart, and let it takes me to the right place."</p><p>Jonghyun has been listening.</p><p>It's the voice he hasn't heard in awhile,</p><p>the voice that now sounds unfamiliar,</p><p>the voice he missed deeply.</p><p>Jonghyun wants to escape. He wants to escape from what could only be bring him more pain, and bring <em>him </em>more pain.</p><p>In fact, Jonghyun has been trying so hard to erase the memories, the ones that <em>he </em>didn't remember. To Jonghyun, it hurts even more when the two of them created those memories together, but in the end, only one of them remembers.</p><p>
  <em>If both of them forgets, then it's as if nothing ever happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, Kim Jonghyun would not have met Hwang Minhyun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, they wouldn't fall in love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and Kim Jonghyun wouldn't have his heart broken,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>if Hwang Minhyun didn't exist in the first place.</em>
</p><p>Jonghyun packs his stuff in a hurry, planning to leave before Minhyun notices.</p><p>
  <em>/Drops/</em>
</p><p>"Hey! You dropped something!" Minhyun calls out when he spots something slips out of from Jonghyun's bag as he passes by him.</p><p>Minhyun puts his phone away and picks it up, tapping Jonghyun on his shoulder to return it.</p><p>"T-thank you," Jonghyun's voice trembles as he turns around while trying to avoid Minhyun's eyes.</p><p>
  <em>But fails to.</em>
</p><p>Jonghyun doesn't know if Minhyun still recognizes him from a year ago during the last farewell at the salon. Minhyun is just looking at him, not saying anything, which makes Jonghyun even more nervous.</p><p>"Stay here, don't go," Minhyun says before stepping aside to take the call he was on earlier.</p><p>"Dongho, I think, I found what I lost."</p><p>Minhyun ends the call.</p><p>Jonghyun bites his lips nervously when Minhyun walks back to him, mumbling something to himself.</p><p>Minhyun clears his throat, making sure Jonghyun is hearing him well.</p><p>"You look cute, can I get to know you?"</p><p>Jonghyun tilts his head in confusion.</p><p>"My name is Minhyun, and you?" he sticks out his hand politely.</p><p>Jonghyun laughs softly as he remembers.</p><p>"It's Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun."</p><p>As if time has rewound, they return to the beginning, unsure of what the future holds for them.</p><p>
  <em>Slowly, but surely.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm slowly transferring my stories from Twitter to here. I hope you liked the first story! Let's start with a happy ending before my angst self starts pouring out..</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on<br/>Twitter (@nyooniverse)<br/>Wattpad (@optimusong)</p><p>See you again soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>